For You
by Amesla
Summary: [Gifts, some request drabbles and one shots of RyoSaku or Sakuno crack pairing] Fingers touched the glass, and a sad smile formed her very lips.
1. Plush Cow For Strawberry

****

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. It belongs to Takashi Konomi.

****

Warnings: Major fluff, RyoSaku & little grammar mistakes.

****

Drabble #01: **Plush Cow**

It was a weird thing really. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Or why he was feeling this way. He couldn't even manage a good sentence without stuttering. It was just so unlike him. He couldn't even stop his heart beating in different speeds and he wondered if he she could hear his heart beat too.

It was weird feeling this way. The way his heart would beat or the way he felt his cheeks felt warm and warmer at the near sight of her. At the moment, his ears were turning into a hue of pink and he only wish he could cover his ears without feeling so embarrass.

He watched her as she leaned over by the glass. Her forehead pressed against the glass as fingers would traced at that stilly thing. He watched for a few seconds, watching how her hazel eyes would light up into the world.

Just because of a silly thing.

Hazel eyes were filled with adoration and a giddy smile. And then, he felt his lips formed into a small smile. Without hesitation, he walked through the snow and into the crowded store.

Just to purchase the silly item.

And walked out, only to find her lips formed into a soft sad smile. Her hazel eyes were cast down, almost like she was going to cry.

"Ryuuzaki."

She looked up and gave another smile for him. Pink hue came across the very apples of her cheeks and she spoke shyly,

"Hai Ryoma-kun?" She stepped closer to him.

"Here." He thrust the red bag towards her.

Hazel eyes widen at the red bag. Hazel eyes looked frantically at him, wondering what the occasion was.

"Ryoma-kun, is this for me?"

Che, that girl.

"Yes."

She took out the heavy tissue and gasped in surprise. A small smile graced her lips, as she hugged the plush cow into her very arms.

"Ryoma-kun, thank you." She stepped closer towards him and tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"Really, thank you." Her head rested against his chest as his arms went around to embrace her.

"Betsuni."

****

Author Notes: A request and drabble from Strawberry-Chan. If there are any RyoSaku requests, please e-mail me at daydream.thestars at gmail dot com. Or go through my live journal which is on my user info. Please do include phrases or words on what you want. I think it is best if you chose random words because that keeps my creative juices flowing. Or do whatever.


	2. Occuring Events for Meme

****

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. It belongs to Takashi Konomi.

****

Warnings: Slight OOC and RyoSaku.

****

Occuring Events

It wasn't meant to turn out this way. It just wasn't supposed to. She couldn't believe it. Hazel eyes dropped onto the ground, shoulders were slumped down and she didn't even apologize to the one of her classmates as she bumped into them. Sakuno only walked further and further away from her classmates, peers and teachers. Her hand balled into a fist and she shook with anger and most of all, disappointment.

She reached towards the unoccupied hallway and slumped down onto one of the walls. She hit fast onto the tile floor and she looked at the long arch windows. She just couldn't believe this had happen. Why was she so stupid? So naïve? Why didn't she see the signs? Why couldn't she rack through her brain for a simple answer?

So many questions, and yet Sakuno couldn't answer them all. What the heck was wrong with her anyway? She shouldn't be bawling about simple matters like this.

Really, she shouldn't.

Her head leaned towards the nearby lockers and she felt the cold metal hit against her warm skin. She breathed in and out, and hoped the wash of disappointment would disappear.

----

She was no where to be found. Echizen Ryoma gritted his teeth and waited a couple of more minutes until that girl came out. He checked his watch and waited till most of her classmates left. He let himself poke inside the classroom, only to find the classroom empty. Che, where was that girl anyway?

He stuffed his hands into pockets and walked around the school. She was not outside and she didn't go home either. He gritted his teeth and swore under his visible hairline that he would find her.

He didn't understand why he was waiting for that girl. His brain racked for an answer and could only found one.

He was probably so used to having her around everyday, and the fact, he saw her twenty-four seven was another thing. Sure, on Sundays, he would teach her tennis but she wasn't going anywhere with her poor skill. He had to admit, she was improving, with little steps that is. He gave another shrug. And so sure, they spent sometime during lunch together on the roof top and admiring the endless blue skies. They didn't talk that much because it was either she was too nervous or he had nothing to say. But, two weeks ago made him look closer to her.

Two weeks ago, he was assigned to tutor the poor girl. He should have refuse but he knew he couldn't. He would rather not spend running laps, get trampled over by his coach, drink that radioactive Inui juice and get lectured from his Senpai-tachi thank you very much. It was two weeks ago, he noticed how determined she was.

Two weeks ago, it was a simple thing really. They were both by the tennis courts, and already, the table was piled up with thousand of literature books. She gave him a smile with gratitude of thanks. He realized how her smile was really genuine and how there was a small dimple on her left cheek. As she was set forth upon the books, he realized how her hazel eyes shimmered with a spark of determination. He had to give her credit for trying so hard and accomplishing so little.

---

It was a simple matter, really. It wouldn't be too hard to move away from it. She should forget about it and it wouldn't bother her anymore.

She wanted to kick herself for being stupid. With a kick, she hit to the metal lockers and she gasped in pain. She winched in pain and groaned for attempting to kick herself. She moaned and rubbed her foot, hoping the throbbing pain would go away.

…

What she never expected was him sliding right by her.

----

He had heard that moan of pain and quicken his steps to find her. Alas, he had found her, sitting by the lockers and rubbing her poor foot from the throbbing pain. He slid by her and tapped her shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun!" Hazel eyes widen and she turned to look at him. She didn't know that he was so close by her. She inched a little away, hoping to find a little space and only found herself, bumped against the metal locker with her head.

Again, she moaned in pain and rubbed her head.

"Che Ryuuzaki, you shouldn't get depress over that…"

"Demo, Ryoma-kun! I…" She was automatically cut off by his voice.

"It was just an English test, you know…"

"Mou, I really study hard on that Ryoma-kun!"

Author Notes: Drabble for Meme. Originally, I made it to a one-shot fic. I decided to place it in For You. It helps me to be better organize with my fics.

****

Note to Meme: Happy Birthday girl even this did receive in a little late. I truly did not mean to make it so late. Hahaha, forgive me. Even though, birthday wishes were already wished on your day, I have to place something here to make it longer. May all your wishes come true and each day as you grow, you'll enjoy all the things that had happened in your life.


	3. Again for Meme

****

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takashi.

****

Warnings: Might contain OOCness. To me, it doesn't seem oh so OOC but others, it might be. The fanfic hasn't been edited and I apologize for that. Whenever I have time or something, I would edit it. I promise. And I forgot to mention, there are flashbacks. So, please don't kill me.

****

Again

He was late

He was late again.

This might have been his fourth, maybe his thousandth time he had been late. Sakuno tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for the messy hair boy. Once every few seconds, she would look at her watch and counting the seconds as they passed by. She would then, looked down the streets, hoping to see him.

As seconds passed by (though, it seemed like hours), Sakuno had come to a conclusion. The emerald boy had fallen asleep on the bus, again. She didn't know how many countless times she had tried to wake him up; he wouldn't budge from his state. She prayed he didn't fall asleep and hoped he did remember to meet her here, at this little shop. But, knowing Akaya, he always had that knack to fall asleep, missing his stop every now and then. When he did miss his stop, he would always head over to the same school, over and over again.

Though, she hoped he learned his lesson… she knew, he hadn't learned his lesson at all. Ryuuzaki Sakuno shook her head as memories flooded back to her mind.

The same place over and over again was where she had met him.

He had been causing trouble over by the tennis courts and her grandmother sent her over to see what was going on. She saw the messy hair boy, already escaping from the green courts. Curiosity took a hold of her and she followed him, wondering what the mischievous boy was up to.

****

Flashback

He shouldn't have fallen asleep on the bus. Already, he felt stupid. He wanted to mentally slap himself for a job well done.

This wasn't his day, not at all.

Nope, no sir… it wasn't a good day at all.

First, his teachers yelled at him for causing so much ruckus in the classroom. But hey, it wasn't his fault that girls wanted to talk to him. After all, he was handsome. Nothing wrong with a little flirting, was there?

At the end, he was sentenced to clean-up duty. Akaya gritted his teeth. He had to clean the hallways, sweeping the floor up and down and nonetheless he was missing practice.

Practice! Didn't the school wanted him to win the nationals?

Then, after cleaning the tile floors, he had tripped over the stairs falling flat on his face and embarrassing himself at the whole school. Akaya shrugged, not that people laughed, but tripping? It was way too embarrassing. Out of all days, why couldn't he trip over his own stairs? He, being the Rikkai's ace tripped over the stairs. If his teammates heard about this, he would be laughed at, for sure.

And now, now, he was causing a chaotic event in the tennis courts. Tennis balls scattered everywhere, first and second years scrambling to pick the little neon balls and some, trying to calm down a second year regular. The bandana regular fumed, and demanding to know, who decided to knock him over and spilling his ever-so-delicious ice coffee.

Not wanting to be in the bad situation, Akaya decided to move out of the tennis courts as quickly as he can and then, wait over at the bus stop, praying that none of the Seigaku students would come after him, and who knows what they would do next.

They probably wanted to skin him alive or make sure his death was slow and yet, torturous.

Akaya paced himself, and felt something lifted from his shoulders. Nothing was on him now, and nothing could ever stop him from running away from the school.

Wait…

Wait…

Nothing was on him now?

He noticed that his bag was not with him. His tennis bag was not with him, how could have he forgotten the bag? Akaya looked left and right, panicking to find his tennis bag.

Did he leave it over by the tennis courts?

Did he?

Oh god, he hoped not.

That would surely be a death sentence right there and now. He fully known that if he went back to the green courts, he would be already dead by the bandana regular. He could imagine the tennis balls pegging at him, and the Seigaku's captain would probably make him do laps or that eccentric glasses guy would probably make him drink radioactive green liquid.

He cringed at the thought and felt his left eye twitched.

To die or not to die.

That was the question…

Come on, he wasn't that stupid! There was no way in hell he was going back to the tennis courts. He would rather buy a new tennis racket and new tennis balls.

Kirihara started to move out of the gates, however…

A soft voice stopped him.

"Ano…"

He turned around, taking a full glance over the girl. She looked like the next-door-type-of girl, yet plain and ordinary. He noticed a blush had crept upon her cheeks. Her brown hair was tied into neatly braided pigtails, and nevertheless, she was looking down at her shoes.

'A shy one, eh? '

Surprised at her timid actions, he scratched his ear and then, recognized her hands, holding his bag. She was holding the bag improperly.

Improperly! How dare her! His precious tennis racket and expensive tennis balls were in there!

The bag was supposed to be slung over the shoulder, not to be gripped like that. Kirihara gritted his teeth, ready to punch the living daylights out of this girl.

He mentally slapped himself, again. He couldn't punch a girl, it wouldn't be sensible and then, maybe one of her so-called brothers would come, chase him around and then, kill him or be hunted for the rest of his life.

Akaya flashed her a grin, thinking on how he could get his bag back. Maybe if he persuaded her a little bit, maybe… maybe she would give the bag back or run away, then telling the Regulars about him, and he would be surely be dead or lobbed by many tennis balls. Not that he minded because he could take them down. After all, he was much better than any other regular out there.

He was Rikkai's ace, after all.

But, a problem laid right in front his eyes.

He didn't have his tennis racket. How could he defeat them now!

So, planned A failed. He couldn't very well defeat them without a tennis racket. But, maybe the persuading would help a bit.

The messy hair boy stepped closer to the pigtailed girl. He gave a small grin, thinking how to persuade her.

Maybe if he hugged her, he could snatch away the bag and then, run away.

'Yeah, yeah! That would work!'

He moved a little closer to her…

Sakuno noticing how close the messy hair boy was getting.

She stepped two steps back.

He stepped closer again…

She stepped away, again, a full distance away from him, making sure there was no way of him, kidnapping her.

In her mind, she was aware of the mischievous tactics and that small grinned that traced his very lips.

So, planned B failed. What would he do now? What would he do now?

"Ano… I think… I think this is your bag?" She moved in, taking a couple of steps, placing the bag in the middle of the courtyard, and then, moving further away from him.

Akaya flashed her a grin, and her cheeks had that full-blown blush. He moved towards the center of the courtyard, already taking the bag.

"Ano… are-are you lost?" He could barely hear her; the 'Ano' was the only thing he heard. He sighed, stepping closer to the girl, knowing that it was all too easy. He couldn't very well take the bag, unless…

Unless she planted something in his bag. He unzipped his bag, looking at the contents in his bag.

Tennis racket… check…

Tennis balls… check…

Water bottle… check…

Rikkai's uniform… check…

Nope, nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't very well hear you back there." Again, he flashed his grin.

'Ah mou!'

"Are you lost? You don't look like you go to this school…" She fought off the urge to run away, waiting for him to reply. Her fingers trembled, not knowing what the boy was up to.

"Ah… A bit. Actually--" He paused, thinking if he should tell her? Should he tell her, that Rikkai's ace had fallen asleep on the bus and didn't know where he was?

He continued on, "Actually… I was just-looking-through-the-courts-and-wondering-who-is-this freshman regular that everyone was talking about."

So what?

He lied. She didn't need to know that he had fallen asleep on the bus. It would be all-too-embarrassing to tell.

And wondered when the buses were coming.

"And by any chance, do you know when the buses would be coming?"

The pigtailed hair girl nodded, and replied "In about five minutes."

What? In five minutes, the stupid bus was heading over by the bus stop in five minutes?  
He wasn't having a good day at all.

Nope, not a good day. He slung the bag over his shoulders, gave a brief thank you and goodbye to the pigtailed girl, and ran out of the school and already, trying to catch up with the bus.

****

End flashback

Akaya couldn't believe his luck.

He had fallen asleep on the bus.

Again…

He looked at the locked gates of the school, reaching out for his cell phone and already in dire, dialing the number. Putting his cell phone over his ear, he waited for her to pick up her phone.

He heard the dial once…

Then again….

And again…

Until…

"Ne, Ne! Sakuno-chan, I've fallen asleep on the bus, again. I'll be a little late!"

Instead of hearing her soft voice, he had heard…

"Kirihara, who is Sakuno?"

Akaya's left eye twitched. He had just called his vice captain! He mentally slapped himself. Why did he called the vice captain's number?

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Got the wrong number!" He closed his cell phone quickly, and thinking back over the girl's number.

'What was it? What was it?' He tapped his finger on his cheek, thinking for a moment. Did he have her number in his cell phone?

He looked through his cell phone's address book…

Nope… not even her number was there…

He looked through his wallet to see if the number was enclosed there.

Nope…

He rampaged through his tennis bag, trying to find the piece of paper.

Nope, it wasn't there. He gave a sigh, zipping his bag. Where did he leave that piece of paper?

If memory serves him right, he had left it…

He had left at home. He could pinpointed exactly where it was, it was upstairs, in his own room and on his messy desk.

Sakuno would surely kill him. He remembered exactly what she said, 'Ano… Akaya-kun… if you are coming late or fallen asleep on the bus, please, please, at least warn me if you are coming late and I wouldn't have to wait for you too long. Here is my cell phone number, call me if anything happens, okay?'

He shook his head, telling her, 'I'm not coming late. I don't fall asleep on the bus anymore! I promise, I'll be there early, earlier than you!'

He had promised her to show her some of his tennis moves. But, NOOO… he had fallen asleep on the bus and headed over to another school district.

He looked out at the road, gladly seeing the bus, flashing "Tokyo's market."

Already, hopping on the bus, he hoped the girl hadn't left already.

He ran towards the little shop where he was supposed to meet her. He was more than thirty minutes late and smiled, noticing she hadn't left him. He stepped closer to her, and then…

She just about had it, she waited for more than thirty minutes and he still hadn't shown up. She wanted to kill him wherever he was, hoped he gotten into a car accident or something. How many times have he not been late?

None

Never

Zip

Nada

He was always late, preventing him from teaching her some tennis moves.

Like he promised when they met each other the second time.

****

Flashback

She bounced the ball a couple of times, before hitting towards the gray wall. She moved her feet towards the music and moved towards the left, hitting the small ball.

And then she moved to the right, trying to backhand the little ball.

Unfortunately, luck decided against her and she missed the tennis ball by a huge gap.

The ball bounced, and flung towards the endless skies

And then…

Hit a total stranger…

A total stranger with emerald eyes and messy black hair.

Right in the upper shoulder.

Akaya could not believe this. He, tennis ace, was hit by a ball.

A Ball!

For god sake, he didn't recognize the speed of ball, and he didn't even duck or catch the ball. But really NOOO, he was too busy paying attention to his senpai.

He turned around, meeting those hazel eyes once again.

__

She looks so familiar…

Recognizing those hazel eyes, memories flooded back to his mind.

To him getting in trouble for flirting with girls, to teachers making him clean the hallways and making him miss practice, fall flat on his face and to falling asleep on the bus wondering where the hell he was at. It was _that girl!_

Already marching towards her, he yelled out to the pigtailed girl.

"Oi--" He was suddenly cut off from her soft voice.

"Ah! Sorry! I really-I really didn't mean to hit you. Sorry. I was practicing and I'm so sorry! Really I am I'm very sorry for hitting you. I-I mean I didn't mean to hit you at all, Sir. I'm so sorry."

He didn't know how many people say the word 'sorry' so many times. He realized that she had said more than one sorry.

And she was still continuing to say 'sorry.'

"Oi, quit it already."

Sakuno startled by his voice, repeated her actions, bowing her head and the word 'sorry.'

Akaya scratched behind his ear, a habit of his when he felt a little embarrassed by one of his teammates or just about anything that resolved around little things like this.

"It-it's okay…" He patted her shoulder, and suddenly, noticed the tennis balls by the wall.

She bowed her head, moving back towards the wall.

Akaya noticed…

He noticed how clumsy she was…

How her form was completely dysfunctional.

And most of all, how cute she was…

He sighed, shaking his head at her form. Her back swing needed a little work and her forehand was the worse of them all. Her feet seemed to jumble all together and how her braided pigtails were neatly braided.

Akaya moved to take out his tennis racket, moving towards the girl and hoping that she would learn what a forehand was.

"Oi, girl."

She continued on bouncing the balls off the wall.

His left eye twitch, gripping the racket even harder. And moved closer to the girl.

"Oi, GIRL!"

It suddenly dawned to her, that deep voice was talking to her… she turned around…

And met with those emerald eyes for that third time.

What a total mistake…

The ball came, and bounced off her head. She gave a yelp, rubbing her head.

Akaya gave a sigh.. And moved closer to the girl, and

Was ready to teach her some tennis moves until…

His watch beeped and signaling that he must go back to practice.

"Oi, girl."

"Ano… Hai?"

"What's your name--I can't very well call you 'girl' all the time ya know?"

"Ah. Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

"Rikkai's ace, Kirihara Akaya."

Hands clasped, and that familiar blush crept upon Sakuno's cheeks once more.

"You might want to start off by using the forehand. It looks a bit messy."

"Forehand?" Her eyebrow furrowed, and she blinked.

What the heck was a forehand again?

Akaya slapped himself, oi. This girl didn't know what a forehand was.

And realized, it was going to take longer than he thought...

In the end, he had written on a piece of paper, the place, time and promising her for a full day tennis plan.

****

End flashback

He had promised to teach her tennis! And where the heck was he?

Suddenly

Hands covered her russet eyes and Sakuno shrieked.

Was it a child molester?

A mischievous voice spoke and his hot breath raised the back of her hair.

"Sorry… You won't kill me right? Or skin me alive? Or anything?"

Sakuno sighed, thinking for a moment and then shaking her head.

' She had to think about it ?'

"I won't…"

"You promise?" He was unsure of what she would do. She had to think about it. Maybe if she was planning to knock him over with her racket and then, give him a concussion.

She just said, she wouldn't kill him. Ah mou! Sakuno gave a nod, hoping to see again. Akaya slowly took his hands off her face and gave a small peck on her cheek, hoping that anger would simmer down.

That familiar blush crept onto her cheeks and couldn't help but grin mischievously. He took her soft, small hand, tugged her, encircling her small waist, and bent down to her shoulder, pressing his cheek against the soft fabric, and smelling that flowery scent.  
Sakuno blushed became full blown, and glanced towards the crowd. The crowd seemingly bit back a giggle, and murmured a couple of words, before heading their way, glancing at them.

She pressed her face against his shoulder, hoping to hide herself from the crowd. He gave a chuckle that tickled her skin and grinned again, before taking her hand, and moving towards the tennis courts and having a few thoughts to get her blush even more.

****

Author Notes: Again, as you can tell. I place this in For You instead of anything else. This one-shot was a gift for Meme because she made me a layout. Sorry the removing and adding. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
